Hair extensions are meant to lengthen or thicken a user's natural hair by incorporating artificial hair or natural hair. They are also meant to change the look and style of one's hair while maintaining a realistic appearance. Conventional hair extensions are affixed to a user's natural hair by devices and methods that may cause damage the user's natural hair. Furthermore, conventional hair extensions, because of the way they are affixed, may generally only be used once and cannot be reused.
Conventional hair extensions may be affixed to the user's natural hair through a variety of methods. The most common methods are glue or other forms of adhesive to attach the hair extension to the user's hair. While this is simple to use, the adhesives stick to the hair and upon removal could tear out existing pieces of the user's natural hair. Furthermore, adhesives also adhere to anything else that may be in the hair, including dirt, hair products and other things. Thus, the entire extension must be removed and cannot be easily reused.
Other conventional hair extensions include using a clip that is pressed into the user's natural hair. Clips are rather bulky and are easily visible. In addition, they also weigh down a user's natural hair.
Other conventional hair extensions use a tube in which hair is attached. The user's natural hair is placed through a cylinder and the tube is inserted and the cylinder is crimped over the tube in order to secure it. These conventional embodiments are limited by the amount of times the tube can be deformed and formed, along with being limited to small wefts of hair which are directly connected to the crimped area.
It is clear that conventional hair extensions are not designed for easy construction, cleanliness, reuse and ease of application. Therefore, it would be ideal to address the failings of conventional hair extension systems and methods, while providing a better way of constructing and using hair extensions through a weft and attachment system comprised of a weft with a simple construction and an attachment.